newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy is the sixth official entry in the Madness series by Krinkels. It was submitted on September 15, 2006. Plot Summary Hank, now with his bottom jaw missing and bloodied, is hunting down Tricky. The camera pans across the landscape, the center focus of it being on a building. A caption appears with the same name of the story's setting: "SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA. THE ICON OF SIN." It continues to say, "A BATTERED BODY IS DENIED DEATH... IN ORDER TO GRANT IT EN MASSE." This probably means that Hank was denied the peace of death to kill others. During the captions' appearances, it shows Hank being revived (supposedly by Tricky, due to the white aura that briefly surrounds him and Tricky's hand gesture). On the ground are a Glock, a sword, and a note from Tricky saying: "Just do what comes natural-T." Hank then goes into a club (seen in Madness Depredation, falling from the sky), killing many 1337 agents and guards. When Hank gets to the final room, he goes over to the control panel with the Improbability Drive (seen in The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy), which has a note saying; "Very good, now catch me if you can, SUCKA! *.* -T." Then half of the screen gets filled with Tricky's mangled zombie face, and a caption shows saying "OH TEH NOES!" A steam train, driven by Tricky, zooms towards Hank, who dodges it and jumps onto the back of the train, and climbing on the roof, where a 1337 agent throws a nightstick at him, so Hank goes into a cabin, killing lots of 1337 agents. At the driving cabin at the front of the train, Tricky realizes Hank is on the train, and detaches the driving cabin from the passenger cabins. Hank kills all of the 1337 agents, and jumps out of the door, grabbing hold of the cabin linker, whilst Tricky tries to get him off by stepping on his hands. As this happens, the train goes past Jesus, who is raking leaves next to a billboard saying; "Warning: Bridge out ahead.", and then the caption; "Warning: DANGER" shows, and the train goes of the cliff, killing 3 people. Hank is now injured. Tricky throws a lead pipe to Hank and they have a brief fight, where Hank appears to die his fifth death in the series. He is quickly resurrected by Tricky. The two continue to fight and Hank seems to gain strength and agility as the fight goes on. After Hank knocks Tricky's hat off, Tricky runs away and points to the sky, where a club falls down. Hank enters and retrieves a battle axe and a P90. When Hank has killed all of the guards and 1337 agents, he exits and sees Tricky buying a hot dog. Hank runs up to him, smashes the axe into Tricky's head and shoots him multiple times in the face and chest with the P90, then proceeds to drop off the cliff. Then on the cliff edge, Tricky respawns as a massive, white, flaming demon. As the screen zooms into Hank preparing for battle, he shoots several times and then the screen goes black with the caption "To be continued". Easter Eggs Madness Antipathy also includes a variety of Easter Eggs, such as that on the 'Bridge Out Ahead sign', which says below it 'So like, stop going so fast.', then in even smaller text 'Or not, I don't really care'. Also, Jesus has a new shirt, which says: 'I'm Jebus, lol', followed by 'This is as dressed up as I get', and many on the posters, including the "Wanted" for Hank, saying "For distorting reality, felony evasion, public urination and crime. ONE MILLION DOLLARS", and the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. The hot dog man, a recurring joke character, also makes an appearance. Reception Madness Antipathy won the Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice Awards. It has had over 1.6 million views, and has an average score of 4.37/5 and average review of 9.7/10. Watch it here Madness Combat wiki article Category:Madness Combat Episodes Category:Flash cartoons Category:Action Movies